Feared Beast
by Beingextremelycleveruphere
Summary: A quick pop around to the Ponds...what will the Doctor do when faced with a terrifying beast? ONESHOT: PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!


**Hi Guys! I am having serious writing block over Mr and Mrs Song! So I thought I would do a one shot to keep you guys happy! A chapter for The Doctors is also in the works, I am about half way through that so expect it soon!**

**Anyway, this is just a fun little one shot. I love the Ponds!**

**Heather x**

* * *

**Feared Beast**

The sky was a pale blue, not TARDIS blue, for nothing could compare to the bluest of blue that was coated on the outside of the mysterious box. Except, perhaps, the colour of the door it was appearing in front of. The TARDIS made the familiar noise as it faded in and out of view, finally landing on the ordinary street in front of a red car and a pale blue house with the bright blue door.

The door of the TARDIS opened with a creek, and out hopped and extraordinary man that you, I and he calls The Doctor. His tweed jacket was brushed down, his hair a messy, flyaway style and he wore a bright red bow tie and a grin. Walking briskly up the road towards the terraced house he turned in an almost military fashion and then proceeded up the garden path before sticking out a finger and ringing the shiny doorbell. It whistled and the door opened after a few seconds to reveal a red haired woman, with green eyes in jeans and green top with a dark blue fitted blazer. She smiled immediately upon seeing the Doctor's face.

"Where have you been?" said Amy Pond. She stepped aside and the Doctor went in, shutting the door behind him.

"What do you mean? I set the date for the day after we chatted on the phone." Said the Doctor, cheerfully.

"That was 2 weeks ago, numpty!" said Amy. They walked into the kitchen and Amy flicked on the kettle and sat down. The Doctor began rooting around in cupboards and she guessed immediately what he was looking for. "Jammie Dodgers are in the cabinet on the far right, Doctor." She said, softly laughing, he could be so predictable. He rooted around a bit more before locating them, a childish smile now plastered on his face as he ripped open the packet, sat down and devoured one in his mouth, making a small moan of contentment.

"S-ry, that'll be thu-thurmik riguleater..." He said, his words muffled. Amy laughed gain. He swallowed. "So, where is the Roman?"

"At work, he'll be back soon, though." Amy said, the Doctor sat back on his chair, his legs swaying.

"Jobs? My dear Ponds, what has happened to you?" He smiled.

"Ha, Ha. We had to. This is what normal people do when they don't have a time machine, Doctor!" Amy chuckled, before reaching over and grabbing a Jammie Dodger. Then the door slammed and Rory, with his broad nose and blond hair, shuffled in scrubs, clutching a roman lunchbox.

"'Lo." He said, before noticing the Doctor.

"Rory the Roman!" beamed the Doctor, standing up before enveloping him in a big hug, which Rory awkwardly returned, smiling wide as well.

"Hello, Doctor! What brings you here?"

"He was late again, wasn't he?" stirred Amy. Rory went around to her and bent over for a small kiss on the lips. The Doctor covered his eyes. Rory laughed and sat in the third seat, stretching and putting his lunch box on the kitchen counter. Amy got up and made tea.

"Ahhh, a good cuppa!" said the Doctor, rubbing his hands together as the red mug was placed in front of him. Then he shouted, suddenly. "WHAT THE HELL?!" Amy and Rory laughed.

"That's Cleo!" giggled Amy. The Doctor stood up oblivious to the comments as he drew the sonic and brandished it threateningly.

"Amy, Rory, get back. I don't know what it is but it's some sort of flesh creature!" He said backing away. Rory snorted.

"It's a CAT!" He said, trying to keep it together as he pointed to the sphynx cat tucked under the table that was stirring, its hairless body now slinking around the table legs. It was medium sized and it had an wide, pale green eyes that the Doctor instantly thought of the colour of slitheen goo and a sinister face. The Doctor was looking at it with a look of horror.

"That…that is not a cat!" He said, not putting down the sonic. Amy strode forward and snatched it away.

"Yes it is…it's a sphynx cat called Cleo. We are looking after it for Mrs Frobisher up the street." She said hotly, going to pick up Cleo. It mewed softly and buried its face into Amy's arms.

"Amy, it's going to eat you!" said the Doctor, stepping forward, ready to pull Amy out of the imminent fur-less danger. She scoffed and stroked the cat. Then she started a sly smile and Rory looked into his yellow mug. Oh, he knew that look. Amy stretched out her arms, holding Cleo aloft…right in the face of the Doctor who backed up sharply and nearly tripped over the potted plant.

"Stroke the kitty, Doctor." Said Amy, pouting. "You know you want to."

"Er….y'know what? I don't think I do…I- I think I will be fine over…just over here." He said, crashing into the china cupboard. Amy pursued him, holding Cleo aloft.

"Y'know, Doctor, for a Time Lord who has saved countless worlds gone against Daleks and Weeping Angels and the Silence. Not to mention, Cybermen and Flying Sharks…who knew you would be floored by a cat?" Rory laughed. Doctor pointed at the cat fervently, squirming.

"That is not a cat!" Amy stepped closer, the Doctor backed against the wall, trapped. Amy gave a victorious smile.

"Pet. The. Cat." The Doctor stretched out a shaking hand to touch the sphynx cat. Fingers touched skin.

10 minutes later…

"Ahhh…you're so sweet." Cooed the Doctor, who sat crossed legged on the Ponds sofa in the living room, Cleo firmly placed in his lap and the Doctor stroked her fervently, a guppy smile on his face.

Amy rolled her eyes.

"And you know the best thing?" said the Doctor, chuckling. "No fur on my tweed jacket!"

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW XX**


End file.
